GODS AND MONSTERS
by missmarlenewrites
Summary: Marlene McKinnon hates Sirius Black... Right? Continued from ashleylynn624, this is the original owner of G&M/The Seventh Year on her new account.
1. Prologue

On December 11th a great witch was brought screaming her lungs out into the magical world. Just how great would be inconceivable to Michael and Rebecca McKinnon. Following her elder and only brother brother Martin, Marlene was the first girl to be born to the McKinnon name in promptly three generations. Marlene was a lucky child, born into a wealthy pureblooded family; it was safe to assume that Marlene lived a comfortable life as she grew up. She spent most of her childhood on a broom with her brother and his friends, one being a boy her age, his name was James Potter. The Potters and the McKinnons lived next door to each other, making the two close. While normal girls were playing dollies and house, Marlene was playing Qudditch and backyard explorer with her brother and James.

At five years old Marlene overheard her parents and the Potter's discussing how they believed their children would be married within a few years after they turned seventeen. At this Marlene picked up her brothers beater bat, walked into the other room and broke James's nose. The very premature wedding was called off promptly.

At seven Marlene began showing signs of magic. Cookies were brought down low enough for her to reach, the raido would change to the station she wanted to hear, her brothers broom brought down out of his room and into her hands. At this Michael and Rebecca sat their daughter down. Of course, Marlene knew about magic before, but now she learned of Hogwats. The place she would attend to learn how to control and manipulate her magic. To Marlene the years could not go by fast enough.

Marc was a year older than his younger sister, which meant that he got to go to Hogwarts before her. He would write home to Marlene, telling her of the four houses, his lessons, and his professors. Needless to say, Marlene was thrilled the following year when she and James were on the train on the way to school with Marc. "James!" The curly blonde exclaimed. At this the hazel eyed boy pushed his glass farther up his nose to look up at her, "What Marley?" he questioned her with slight annoyance that he had to stop playing wizards chess with Marc. "Where do you think we'll be sorted?" She asked him. Her father had been a Gryffindor, her mother a Slytherin. Marc had been sorted into Ravenclaw. For Marlene she felt anything was up for grabs. James blinked at her, as though the answer was obvious, "That's easy I'll be in Gryffindor… just like my dad."

"McKinnon, Marlene!" The witch said, looking down her spectacles on her nose at the children in front of her. Marlene stepped out, her heart pounding in her ears. She wiggled herself on to the stool, felt the sorting hat touch her head and with that she could see nothing but the inside of the brim. It took the hat two minutes to decide her house; it battled aloud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, Marlene was enthused when it bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR." Marlene leaped of the stool to sit at her table, sitting by a redhead who introduced herself as Lily Evans. Later that night she found out that she would be sharing a dorm with her, a girl named Mary MacDonald and another girl named Alice Fortescue.

The rest of Marlene's years seemed to go by uneventful and slow. She made the Seeker on the Qudditch team her fourth year and continued to do so her fifth and sixth years. She became close to all three of her dormmates. She remained close to James, who had also made friend with his dormmates. Marlene knew a few things about the three boys James had befriended. Remus Lupin was quiet; she had never seen James befriending him. Peter Pettigrew was an awkward boy that made Marlene rather uncomfortable. And Sirius Black was a pompous arrogant arse.


	2. A Train Ride

"Oi McKinnon,"

Marlene grunted as she rolled over in her bed mentally thinking about killing her brother for letting James into the house. It was too early to have him barking in her ear. She felt him grab ahold of her comforter and rip it off her. She was all too aware of how cold her house was. "Get up Marlene!" She heard him whine. Sitting up she let her baby blue eyes adjust to the bright light that James had turned on. "What?" She hissed at him as she stretched before hoping out of bed.

"You're going to be late." She heard him say matter-of-factly through the door of her bathroom as she examined herself in the mirror.

Marlene shook her head, knowing full well he couldn't see her. "No I'm not James. Just give me five minutes to get ready, geeze Potter get your knickers out of a twist." She heard silence on the other end and decided not to wait for an answer. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Brushing her teeth she heard James begin talking, "Marlene, listen I need to tell you something important." Marlene spit the mint paste out of her mouth, wiping her mouth with a towel. "Oh?" She questioned as she stepped out of her bathroom and back into her room.

"Yes, and I need you to not be dramatic." Marlene glanced at him with a raised brow as she made her way to her closet. Now the area was relatively empty, all her clothing packed away in her truck for school. "Okay James, talk to me." She answered as she stepped out of the closet with a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up blouse quickly stepping back into the bathroom to change.

"Well, I got a letter from Hogwarts a couple days ago and blew it off." Marlene rolled her eyes. That was such a James thing to do; she could imagine him right now running a hand through his hair. "So I opened it today when I woke up, Sirius joked that he thought it might be McGongall telling me not to come back this year." Sirius was now living with the Potter's it pissed her off really, now that he was so close to her she was aware of how much more she hated his existence. He was such an arse, thinking he was God of the world because every good-for-nothing at school wanted to get in his pants.

"Obviously, that's not what it was but.. I.. I got Headboy." Marlene buttoned the last two buttons of her shirt quickly before walking out of the bathroom to look at James. "Seriously?" She questioned him. He nodded, "James, that's wicked!" She exclaimed. "This is seriously great. Between you and Lily my detention rate just went down a few points!" She beamed at him as he scratched the back of his head with a roll of his eyes. "Marlene, that's exactly what Sirius said."

The blonde wrinkled her nose at the boy in front of her. "Hold your tongue Potter. I will not be compared to someone like that." She crossed her arms at him as she pursed her lips, an evident look of distaste on her face. "Marlene, stop it. I don't understand you two sometimes. Why can't you two just get along?" The blonde turned away from him as she opened a drawer pulling out a pair of socks and wiggling her feet into them. She pulled on her black converse's before turning to shrug, "C'mon Potter. We're gonna be late."

* * *

Marc was the one who had volunteered to take the three seventh years to the train this year. Both Marlene and James's fathers were off on official auror business. Marlene's mum was a healer, and she was off on Order business. James's mum had died his fifth year.

For Marlene it was weird, this was the first year she would be boarding the train without her brother. The first year since his first year that the two would be separated. Black was making quite a show out of making a fifth year Hufflepuff laugh as they boarded the train, Marlene rolled her eyes as James smiled before leaving with Remus to board the train. "I'll save you a seat McKinnon." She nodded in approval before turning to look at her older brother, his brown hair was getting longer, falling into his eyes that matched those of his baby sisters.

"I'm gonna miss you, Marls." He said as he wrapped her in a rather huge hug. She took in a deep breath smelling the boy who was surrounding her in such a big hug. "Me too, Marc." She felt him release her but she couldn't bring herself to let go of him quite yet. Something told her to not let go of him, something told her to hold on to him and never let go.

"Come on, let go before you miss the train." Marlene looked up at him with wide watery eyes, seeing that his two were threatening to spill over. She smiled at him before letting out a little giggle. "Love you, Marc." The boy nodded before kissing his sisters forehead, "Me too, Marls." He said before pushing the girl on to the train.

Marlene walked to the compartment she knew James would be in, finding him with Remus, Peter and of course, Black. She resisted the urge to smack him as she snorted when she entered at sat beside James. "Was a touching moment out there McKinnon." She heard him tease her. Her eyes narrowed, "Oh stuff it Black."

Hearing the knocking on the compartment door she looked to see a familiar red color enter. "Lily!" Marlene grinned as the Gryffindor entered, Mary close behind her. "Mac!" She said quickly. Both girls grinned at her before Lily looked at James, "Potter, I'm supposed to let you know that we're supposed to meet in the Prefect compartment in fifteen minutes."

Marlene looked over at James who seemed more interested in his nail bed than anything else. "Thanks." He murmured as Marlene looked over at Lily again, the look of confusion on her friends face made her want to giggle. Lily quickly brushed it off as she looked back at Marlene, "Marley, we'll see you at dinner right?" She nodded as she watched Remus and James get up to follow Mary and Lily, looking over to see that she was left with Black and Peter.

" _Great_." She thought bitterly to herself, " _This is going to be an awkward ride._ "


	3. His Brother

So far, both Black and Peter had not let her down, the train ride was awkward and getting worse by the minute.

There was utter silence as Peter began playing with pet frog, the croaking starting to give Marlene a headache. Black had pulled out a book, this surprised Marlene to no end as she began trying to look at what he was reading, however, she was trying to do so without drawing attention to the fact that she even cared. She let out a fake yawn, stretching her arms above her head, giving her the ability to look at the book in his hand: Qudditch: Through the Ages gleamed at her. She put her arms down, suddenly let down. That was something Black would read, she had expected something else, wanting to make fun of him for studying before they had arrived at the school.

"You know Blondie, if you were that curious you could have just asked." Marlene jumped at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten that she was sitting there just staring at the book in his hands, she looked up at him to see him smirking. That damn smirk that would drive Marlene to insanity. "I was just shocked you knew how to read Black." Her voice was cool, letting him know that she didn't care about anything he was doing.

Silence filled the compartment.

It had to have been a few minutes, before Peter stood up. Both Marlene and Sirius looked up at him with curious eyes, "As much fun as you two are I think I might go and find someone else to sit in silence with, this area might get me killed." And without another word he was gone, leaving her with Black.

To be honest Marlene was pissed. She watched Sirius out of the corner of her eyes, he sat there smirking into his book, turning the page whenever he needed to. He refused to look at her. She let out a sigh of frustration. He looked up at her, "Yes?" A twinkle in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed, "Nothing." She snapped. 'Other than your existence." However, of course she was not going to say that. She watched as he dog eared his book and tucked it into his knapsack beside him on the floor of the compartment, his eyes then locked with hers, almost as though they were in a staring contest. "Since you insist on not letting me read in peace I suppose I'll just sit here in the silence with you." He smiled at her, the smile that pissed her off. How could he be such as arse all the time? Why did he get to act like he didn't care when she knew damn well that he didn't like her either.

"I'm excited about the team this year." She muttered to him. It was her weak attempt to start conversation to try and eliminate the awkwardness that she was becoming more and more aware of. He raised a brow, "Oh?" He questioned her. She nodded.

Silence filled the compartment again.

Marlene looked down at her nail beds; she looked back at him to see his eyes had never left her. "What Black?" She snapped once more. He shrugged in his nonchalant attitude as though she should already know what he was thinking. "Just wondering why you hate me so much." At this the blonde's nostrils flared, "You're an arrogant arse." She answered matter-of-factly.

He blinked at her, his smirk seemed to fall for a moment but was replaced momentarily, "Blondie, I'm shocked." She looked at him in confusion. "What?" Was all that came out of her lips.

"I would never imagine your perfect self-saying such foul things."

Marlene glared, "My name is Marlene not blondie." She was sure she had told him this a million times. Maybe the millionth and one would do the charm. However, he let out a loud barking laugh. "You'll always be my Blondie, McKinnon."

Another sigh escaped her lips, this one however held nothing but pure anger. She opened her mouth to say something, however it quickly closed. He looked at her with a raised brow, as though daring her to say what she wanted. Before Marlene could though, the door to their compartment was thrown open. Both seventh years looked for the cause of the abruptness, and saw a sixth year.

Marlene looked at him and bit her bottom lip, it was as though she was looked at Sirius's twin. The only difference aside from the age seemed to be their faces. Sirius was full of life and color, with everything he did his face was full of happiness. Even though from what Marlene had heard from James he had no reason to be. The sixth years was just the opposite, he seemed lifeless and unhappy.

"What'd ya want Regulus?" She heard Sirius say, she looked at the boy in front of her, who was intent on staring at her. She heard Sirius clear his throat and Regulus looked over at his brother, "I would prefer to speak to you alone." At this she heard Sirius snort as though the answer was obvious. "Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my friend."

Marlene blinked as she looked at him, was that what they were… friends? Or was this just what he needed to avoid talking to his brother. "I can leave…"

Both heads snapped towards her, "That's not necessary Marlene." She was aware suddenly of how serious Sirius was now. "Regulus will be doing that, right brother?" He questioned. The brothers looked back at each other. Both of their nostrils flaring. Marlene suddenly found herself feeling very uncomfortable. "I most certainly will." He gave Sirius a smirk; however it looked much different on him than it did his brother.

Regulus looked away from his brother and back at her, "Ms. McKinnon I most certainly hope I have the pleasure of seeing you soon… alone." And with that he nodded curtly in her direction and left, shutting the door with force behind him.

Marlene looked over at Sirius who was currently white knuckled as he clenched his fists. She looked down at her feet for a few moments and back up at him. He had released the tension in his fists and was looking at her calmly. "Sorry." He murmured. Marlene shrugged, "Boys will be boys." She answered calmly. His smirk was once more on his face. "My brother takes that to a whole new level."

She gave him a small half smile, "Do you know what he wanted?" She watched him shrug as though it didn't really matter. "Who cares?" He confirmed.

Silence once more.

"Blondie?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay away from him. He's bad news."


	4. Clock Tower

Marlene wasn't quite sure what happened on the train, but she didn't really have time to think about it either. Before she could question Sirius on the many things she had going through her head about his brother, Peter had come back to the compartment to let them know they were close to Hogwarts. The three seventh years then had to hurry to get into their school robes to be ready to exit the train when it stopped. Peter and Marlene followed behind Sirius who seemed to be in a hurry to get off the train and into the school. Peter looked at her questioningly; she shrugged to show him she didn't know. A white lie to not have to explain everything that had happened, when she really only knew what she had observed.

The three quickly climbed into the carriage that would take them to the school, she listened to Peter and Sirius making small talk about the dinner and announcements they thought would be made. Marlene decided not to participate; instead she looked out the window at the quiet night outside. The castle was fast approaching her baby blues looked back at Sirius to see that his grey eyes were watching her now that the two boys had stopped talking. "What?" She questioned him. Instead of answering he shrugged, at this she rolled her eyes.

He frustrated her to no end. It was like he thrived off of making her upset like if she wasn't upset than he wasn't happy. She didn't understand it. Or why he had such power over her. No one else could get her so worked up over nothing and because he could it made her even madder over nothing. It was a vicious cycle that she feared would have no end.

Their compartment stopped, Marlene was the first to get out followed quickly by Sirius and then Peter. The three made their way into the castle and into the great hall. Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon the great hall was bustling with people talking about their summer, friends being reunited. Somewhere along the way James and Remus had joined the side that Sirius and Peter had occupied, while Mary and Lily had joined Marlene on the other.

The three girls discussed their summers seeing as they had not had enough time on the train. Both Lily and Mary were muggleborns, Lily spent hers in Cokeworth while Mary spent hers in Woodcraft. Neither had very eventful summers much to Marlene's dismay, as her was also spent doing nothing worth mentioning. Thus forcing them to acknowledge and make conversation with the boys in front of them. Marlene watched as Lily avoided eye contact with James, fiddling with the end of her robes, yet the two of them were engaged in conversation. She glanced at James, his eyes were shining, something she had noticed they only did when he talked to Lily, about Lily, or when he talked about his mum. Marlene looked over at Sirius to see that he also was watching the two. A small smirk was playing on his lips though, like he knew something that she didn't. She kicked at his leg under the table; he looked over at her in shock, instantly reading her face. Again he shrugged. Her eyes widened in defeat.

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the staff table, instantly the great hall seemed to quiet all eyes on the headmaster, all ears listening. With the killings going on recently Marlene was certain he would say something about them.

" _Students, we bring ourselves back to another great year at Hogwarts. For some it is your first and for others it will be your last. I'm sure you all are away of the dark times that are upon us. I ask that you take extra care to pay attention to those around you. Surround yourself with the ones you love, be careful who you call your friend and who you trust. And just remember even in the darkest of times I can encourage you to find simple things such as friendship and most importantly, love… Let the feast begin._ "

The great hall was silent for a moment as the word of the headmaster sunk in, but it did not last long as the plates in front of the students were filling themselves. The students suddenly were aware of just how hungry they really were. Soon students began to depart, rising from the tables to head to the common rooms, first years huddled together looking terrified and out of place. Marlene smiled realizing that six years ago that was her. And soon it would all be coming to an end.

"We've got to take the first years up." James said brightly as he looked between his friends. Lily and he stood up, Marlene quickly ushered him to lean across the table towards her. He did so, listening to her, "What's the password? I need to go to the clock tower and get some air." She strained the word to let him know that what she really needed was a smoke. James quickly caught this, being the intuitive friend that he was, and murmured "Wolf's bane." She thanked him before quickly disappearing into the crowd and making her way up to the clock tower.

Marlene had often hid in the tower in order to get away from people she just didn't want to be around. It was a marvelous place to sneak off to just to think, to get a smoke in, and sometimes a marvelous place to get a good snog in. Of course, Marlene has had her fair share of boyfriends, though none of them lasted very long, the longest being four months with Gideon Prewett, however the boy was very serious about commitment, something Marlene wasn't quite sure she was ready for. It was the normal teenage girl problems that plagued Marlene. As she entered the clock tower she did her quick rundown to make sure that no one else inhabited it. Thankfully, not many people other than her came up here, of course James had joined her more than once, and Lily had joined her a little less than the former.

She was pleased to see that no one else was up here, then again not many people wanted to be caught out after curfew the first night being back at Hogwarts. She sat down on the cold stone floor, her back against the wall as she reached in her robe pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes and put one in her mouth. She placed them back in her pocket and pulled out her wand bringing the tip of it to the end of the cigarette and lighting the end of it. She inhaled quickly as she placed the wand back in her pocket, letting the nicotine fill her lungs. Her lips beginning to tingle, she removed the cigarette from her mouth and exhaled the smoke, feeling the nicotine rush to her head and giving her a calming sensation. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her; it was only the first night back at school… she had nothing to be stressed about.

"Blondie, you know smoking is bad for you right?" A voice interrupted her silence reminding her suddenly what was wrong in the first place. "Sirius Black, how did you find me?" She hissed as she quickly inhaled another breath. He sat beside her, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes mimicking her previous actions. Shrugging he looked over at her, "I have my ways. You should know that." Blinking Marlene looked away from him at the back of the clock that was ticking away. "Asking James and him telling you is not impressive. In fact, it's a little obsessive if you ask me." She looked back at him with a smirk meeting the one that was already playing on his lips. "I promise, there was no asking of James." Marlene's smirk disappeared, "Oh? Then how did you find me?" The boy just shook his head giving her a playful knock with his elbow, "I shall never reveal my ways."

She didn't mean to smile, but she did. Tearing her eyes quickly away from him to the stone floor she was sitting on. She didn't know why she had smiled but she couldn't help it. She quickly reminded herself that her and Black were not friends. She hated him. Didn't she? Of course she did, he was an arse. An arrogant self-righteous arse.

An arse with a perfect smirk.

A good hair.

And memorizing grey eyes.

Another hit on the cigarette came, hoping that she would knock off the thoughts in her mind. She glanced back at him to see that he was still watching her. "Why do you do that?" The question had come out so suddenly she didn't have time to think why she was asking it. He blinked at her seeming a little taken aback himself, wrinkling his brow he looked away from her and at his feet debating his answer. She watched him thoughtfully as she chewed on the inside of her lip; he looked back up at her "Sometimes I just wish I could get inside your head." She tilted her head to look at him, a look of confusion on her face. "Why?" She wondered aloud. He smiled at her, a rather sweet smile, "Because sometimes when you're deep in thought you wrinkle your nose, or you'll squeeze your lips tight. It's adorable and I know whatever your thinking must be really important and I want to know what's capturing your attention."

Marlene felt herself turning red at his words she hadn't realized he paid that much attention to her. And when she did notice she assumed he was just making her look like an ass. "I see." Was all Marlene had managed to get out before Sirius leaned in to kiss her, she found herself shocked but didn't resist, instead kissing him back. Apparently, this was all he needed as he reached his hand across to the leg that was farthest away from him, grabbing it and pulling her on to him so that both of her knees were on the cold stone ground straddling his waist. Both teenagers tossed their cigarettes to the side, suddenly no longer needing the nicotine.

Marlene didn't know what was coming over her as she kissed him harder, bringing her hands to the back of his neck to play with his hair and pull him closer opening her mouth to him. He wasted no time putting his hands on her hips letting his tongue explore her mouth, hers also trying to explore his. Occasionally he would pull his tongue back allowing himself to gently bite her bottom lip. Marlene quickly found herself wanting more; she brought herself a little bit higher on his hips so that she was pressing down on the bulge in his pants. Sirius let out a throaty moan, and suddenly Marlene was more aware of her surroundings. She pulled back, catching her breath; Sirius opened his eyes looking at her a little shocked, "What are we doing?" She questioned him. A smirk played on his lips "Well, Blondie we were getting a nice snog in."

Marlene brought herself off of him, quickly readjusting her skirt and her shirt as she stood. Sirius also brought himself to the standing position, walking a few steps over to pick up their abandoned cigarettes. He snuffed his out on the cold stone ground, looking at her for approval to do the same to hers. She nodded; he did so quickly and tucked both ends into his pocket. Marlene led the way to the door, her lips wanting his back on them. She ignored the urge and looked back at him; he was wearing that goddamn smirk!

"What?" She exclaimed. He let out his doggish laugh, "Until next time, right?" She blushed a bit, "There won't be a next time." Both exited the tower hurriedly and quietly making their way through the corridors and towards the common room, "Wolf's bane." They said in unison, he allowed her to enter first, closing the portrait behind him. Looking at her as they walked to their separate dormitories.

"Hey blondie?"

"Hmm?" She questioned looking back at him.

"You're going to want there to be a next time, and when you do I'll be waiting." And with that he opened the door and disappeared out of site. Marlene found herself biting her bottom lip.

She did want there to be a next time.


	5. Should Have Lied

A long night of a restless sleep consumed Marlene. When she finally did fall asleep, she felt as though it was only a short amount of time before Lily woke her, stretching out of bed she looked over to see that Mary and Alice were both already up eyeing her oddly. They had all been asleep when she got back, she knew questions were going to be thrown her way, but obviously she couldn't tell them who she was with… and if she wanted to avoid them following her to the tower she would have to avoid telling them where she was too.

"Morning mates," Marlene yawned as she stretched before climbing out of bed. All the girls said nothing for a moment, seeming very interested in getting dressed. Mary was the first to say something, "Marlene how was your night?" Her voice was curious, this relieved Marlene a bit, glad that it was not full of accusations. Marlene shrugged, "It was okay. Just went to take a bath, and then write and send owl. Guess I lost track of time."

At this Alice looked up, "Whose owl did you use?" Her voice on the other hand held suspicions, all three girls knew that Marlene did not have an owl of her own, instead an all-white cat she called Nox. "James." She lied naturally, refusing to look over at Lily. She could never lie to her; it was something about the green eyes that weakened her.

"I see." Alice said. Marlene looked between Mary and Alice; the two seemed satisfied with her story. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief as she began to get her things ready to into the bathroom, catching a look at Lily who was looking at her with doubtful eyes. "Shit." Was all that came to Marlene's mind, what part of her story did Lily not buy?

She entered the bathroom, showering and getting herself ready, as she exited the bathroom she was shocked to see Lily still standing there. "Oh!" She exclaimed in shock. "Lils what's up?" She questioned a sweet smile on her lips. Lily blinked, crossing her arms. "Where were you really?" Marlene bit her bottom lip, "The clock tower…" She answered slowly looking at her friend.

Lily blinked, sitting down on the edge of her bed, "Why did you lie about that?" Marlene shifted uneasily. "I didn't want them to know about my secret spot." This was the truth… she looked up at Lily who seemed a little relieved when Marlene said this, however she quickly regained her look and continued to ask. "You were up there a long time… what were you doing?"

Marlene knew exactly what to say to this, to the end the conversation. "Snogging." She winked at her best friend whose eyes widened. "Oh Marlene!" She clasped her hand over her mouth. The blonde laughed at the red heads reaction, "You asked!" Lily shook her head, "I hadn't expected that to the be the answer, to be honest." She looked back over at Marlene with curious eyes, "Who?"

Marlene blinked… she had not expected this. So she said the first name that came to her mind, "Regulus Black." The lie came out naturally, like it was actually the truth. And now, Lily blinked…. "What?" Marlene shrugged, "Lily it no big deal. Just don't say anything to anyone… especially James or Sirius." Lily just sat there, on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed looking at Marlene.

Marlene shifted uneasily as her best friend rose, "Be careful Marley. I don't want to see you get hurt." Marlene let out a breath, "It was a one-time thing, honest Lils. Never happening again." The red head shrugged before gathering her things and making her way to the door. "Hey Lily…" Marlene questioned quietly. "Yeah?" The other girl answered turning to look at her, "How did you know? That I was lying I mean." Marlene watched as her friend blinked, "James's owl died over the summer." And with that she was gone.

Marlene shook her head wondering how she had forgot such an important detail. She stood to slid on her shoes, before it hit her. How did Lily know that?

* * *

It was the rush.

Yes, that had to be it. It was the rush of wondering where the snitch was. It was the rush of trying to find the golden ball before her opponent did. It was the rush that kept Marlene from getting off her broom and giving up. She knew it had to be the rush because it wasn't the sweat, it wasn't the noise, and it sure as hell wasn't the uniforms.

The blue eyes were searching the sky as she tried to find the ball that was hiding from her. She knew it was on purpose to, the stupid ball and it's hiding from her. Now, in the middle of her own personal Qudditch practice was not the time to screw with Marlene. Qudditch was something she was serious about, it wasn't just something she did to keep her amused. It was a way of life.

Gripping her broom she let herself move slowly. She was pissed off as she felt the air around her getting colder. She knew the sun was going down and that it was getting later. She resisted the urge to let out a cry of frustration. She didn't know what was going on with her today. If she couldn't find that little gold ball all alone in her own little silent practice how was she going to find it in a real practice… or a real game.

She was moving slowly along the field, her eyes shooting back and forth from left to right. She turned around as she made it to one end of the field. Her broom was still moving at a rather slow pace, especially for Marlene. The girl was known for being all over the place. She was known for not sitting still. Obviously, going slow was not working for her. She let herself move at the pace she was used to. The wind hitting her hard, the cold air was even more evident as she began going up and down and side to side.

As if a fire had been lit under her she shot herself down, and within feet from the ground she shot herself back up. Turning her head to the left, and suddenly... she saw it. Marlene shot herself for the snitch that was now running from her. She refused to blink… her hand was outreached as she felt the cold metal in her hand. Closing her hand around it she began slowing herself, she looked at the snitch in her hand with a triumphant grin. This was why she played Qudditch. She looked around at the darkening grounds and decided she needed to go in; quickly she brought herself down from the skies and to the ground. Dismounting she tucked the snitch into her pocket and began walking up the grounds to the castle.

Before she had made it off the pitch a deep voice was calling her name, she spun around to see James approaching her. Slowing her pace she allowed him to catch up with her. "Marley, it's always refreshing to see you out practicing." He said with a serious but affectionate tone. Marlene let out a little laugh, "And why's that James?" She questioned him with a smirk resting on her lips. He blinked at her, a look of obvious mock shock on his face, "Well, I don't know about you but I love stomping the Slytherins into the dirt." James waited for Marlene to nod in agreement before he continued. "You have to be prepared to totally annihilate them, if you're out of practice than two things could happen; either we play for a very long time or worse… Slytherin wins."

Marlene shrugged, "You're right." She confirmed knowing that was all he wanted to hear. James thrived off of being right it inflated his ego, something Marlene doubted he really needed.

"Hey James?" She questioned, as she turned their direction from the castle to the black lake. "Hmm?" He murmured, following her change in direction without so much of a blink. "I noticed at the dinner, and I just was wondering… is something going on between you and Lily?" James looked taken aback, but refused to make eye contact with Marlene. "Maybe you should talk to her." He answered her slowly. Marlene looked over at him, "Lily's my best friend… but you're my brother." Yes, she knew it was a bit of a low blow but she only released it as an emergency weapon. He would understand… she hoped.

James shook his head, "Nothing Marlene… we just wrote over the summer a lot." At this Marlene nodded, "Oh…" She said. Her voice sounding a bit disappointed it wasn't what she thought it would be. She had always found herself secretly hoping that the two would eventually get together. They both deserved to be happy, and who better than with each other? It gave Marlene a piece of mind that both of her friends would be happy and she knew that they both would be treated right. Was that too much to ask?

They stopped walking as they reached the black lake, bother turning to look at the other. "So what's this I hear about you getting in late?" He questioned her with a twinkle in his eyes. Marlene shrugged, "Just lost track of time, needed to clear my hand." At this James looked away, a smirk on his face, "Funny," He murmured causing Marlene to raise a brow when he turned back to her. "Sirius said the exact same thing this morning."


End file.
